When managing merchandising facilities, recognizing multiple products on shelves can be an important enabler to many software applications used to manage the facilities. However, products on the same or nearby shelves are typically from the same family of products, and correctly identifying each of the products can be challenging. Additionally, different package sizes (like 375 grams, 500 grams, 700 grams and one kilogram) of the same product may all look similar to each other, and products in the same ‘family’ tend to look alike (e.g. shampoo and conditioner bottles) with only small variations in color and/or text on the packaging.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.